Not My Tutor
by Nellen
Summary: He couldn't help it. The poor boy was in love with her. That's why he fails in school. [rikette]


Disclaimer: Must we do this? I don't have permission or the authority to own Disney and Square-Enix's creation.

Note: I just thought that this was a great plot when I watched the Huntington Learning Center commercial.

-------------

Not My Tutor

-------------

"Riku, you seriously need to bring those horrible grades up!"

Riku sighed. His mother's consistent nagging about his grades always seemed to be the ruination of his day. Like the time when he was suiting up and looking his best for the sweet sixteen of Kairi. His mother made him stay home so that he could use his free, sweet, time for studying. Of course he got mad, raised a fit, and ended his tirade by slamming the front door and going to Kairi's sweet sixteen, despite of his mother's lovely advice. His mother then said sorry in a little note, which was quickly thrown onto the floor where the other millions of apologies were.

Riku's groan was muffled into the pillow that his head had lain. He just had to choose today to sleep in, wasting his "precious minutes of free time" to study and bolster those "wretched and horrible grades."

"I will mother," he called, and yet again, his voice was muffled. So of course, the result would be a loud, shrill cry of "What!?" The pillow received more groans and was later thrown angrily at the door followed by a shout of "I will! My gosh!"

So, being the good mother that is concerned with her child's grades, Kira called the nice, responsible girl that anybody could ever think of. The girl that has a reputable air around her, the girl that thinks about everybody, the girl that can take on an unruly delinquent such as Riku, the girl whose name was Olette.

"Hello? Olette? Hi. It's Riku's mother. I was wondering if you could help my boy here with his grades. Do you think you can accept this challenge? Great! Come by at 12. You can leave after you've drilled enough information that he needs to soak up. That will only take seven hours! Oh! And I've a lot of errands to run and I'm not going to be home until tomorrow. Please tuck him into bed, and if he doesn't, just sing him a song! Lovely! I'll wait until you arrive! Thank you so much! You're doing Riku and me a favor!"

-------------

"Look. I don't want to be here either. I was supposed to spend the day with my friends."

Olette looked at the boy before. Silver, long, messy hair, deep aquamarine eyes filled with such tiredness and reluctance, his face devoid of any happy feeling, all of these attributes made her want to go home. Who cares if the girls swoon all over him? She thought he was a serious jackass that will beat up anyone who pisses him off. Not that she was scared or anything. There was no way she could piss him off with her happy-go-lucky attitude, amazing personality, and bubbly, adorable voice. Well, it is likely that those… scary… things… that a bunny or some cute cartoon have will annoy someone.

"Okay. Fine. Five plus two is seven. Multiply by eight, divide by George Washington Carver, add a locomotive, put two pints of sodium chloride and what do you get? Nonsense." Riku blew in her face. Literally. Her lovely, chestnut bangs were disheveled, not that she looked more beautiful, but she felt disturbed by this action.

"I'm trying to help you! And what do I get? A soundless raspberry in the face!" she exasperated.

The boy argued that he didn't stick his tongue and the girl countered with an unoriginal phrase containing the words "shut" and "up." With an exclamation point at the end. They continued to argue when the girl realized that she wasted "precious minutes of their study time."

"What are you? A reincarnation that was born too early of my mother?"

Olette put, rather dropped, her head on the book in front of her and groaned loudly. The next six and a half hours were going to be very, very, painful.

-------------

"So I tripped Kairi and she practically fell onto Sora and kissed him!"

Riku and Olette were laughing. Who cares about tutoring? Well, Olette was going to get paid. Olette did care but she finally saw a side of this rude, juvenile boy. She thought she was never going to see it, but as she talked to Riku more and more, it just practically revealed itself on its own.

Riku never did dislike Olette. He just thought she was just a pretty girl with a retarded attitude. He had a feeling the future tutoring lessons he would take from Olette would be fun.

-------------

"Riku! What is wrong with you? I thought the tutoring lessons you had with Olette helped!"

Riku smiled dreamily. Then he sneered at the way he just smiled. But he can't help it. After five months of tutoring he just couldn't help it.

_The poor boy was in love with her._

He did bad in school so that he could just spend more time with her. He did get the information and many other things that he learned from Olette. A whole lot understandable than what the teachers told him. But he just missed Olette. So today, he decided to go to her house unexpected with books in his hand so that she'll know that she'd have to tutor him more. And what he'll get is her in a cute little pose with a smile and a little shake of her head, throwing her tresses all over.

But this plan didn't exactly work. He realized that he left all his books in his hopeless mess of a locker. So he just had to be hopeful that Olette had her books with her.

He got dressed nicely so that he looked presentable, for Olette of course, got his keys, cell phone, and anything else he needed, told his mom that he was going to Olette's just by saying her name, and slammed the front door.

He walked to her house in a happy mood. But instead of his mother ruining his day, a boy ruined his day. He rang the doorbell and Olette was there shocked and surprised.

"Riku! What are you doing here?" Olette asked. No smile. Just shock.

"I thought I needed some more tutoring. My mother yet again persuaded me ruthlessly about going to your house and–"

"Yo, Lettes! Whose this unfortunate visitor at the door at this unlikely hour?"

Hayner opened the door wider, revealing her hallway. The blonde looked at Riku. And Riku got that question that he was going to be obviously asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uhm…"

"No. I don't need to hear. Because anybody who looks just as intimidating as you is welcomed in Letty's house!"

Hayner grabbed Riku's arm and dragged him all the way to the living room, making Olette close her door. Roxas and Pence were playing video games there, sucking on lollipops. They turned their heads and got a greeting of "Hey, Rikuuh."

Riku was pissed off, not for thinking at first that Hayner was Olette's boyfriend – which he's not, thank goodness gracious, but because all three of them were here. And the two boys asked him the same question that Hayner and Olette asked him.

"What archk yeww doinchk khere?" And a couple of slurps followed.

And yet again, Riku replied with his infamous "uhm." He looked at the tv screen where a man ripped the girl's head off, to Roxas and Pence – they were almost about to drool, to Hayner – the mischievous little, conniving, bastard was up to something, and to Olette – she looked too cute because of her shyness behind that smile. Riku decided that he could sneer, smirk, stare, or anything that sounds crude and outrageously bad-boyish. But, being the changed… teen he is, he just turned to Olette and asked if he could talk to her.

"In **PRIVATE**." He added for good measure. But knowing the three boys – being the best friend of Olette – they will invade the talk he will have with her. So basically, it wasn't for good measure. It was for a public show that has tickets that aren't being sold.

Olette took his hand and led him outside into her backyard.

He felt like a kid again. The swing set, the slide, the monkey bars, the big open space, the lush green grass with the little dandelions randomly there, he just went back twelve years – he is seventeen right now. The wind chimes made it so much better. He could almost hear his own laughter as a child.

"Riku?"

The boy jumped out of his trance and looked at the girl in front of him. And of course what you'll read is what all girls do when boys get out of a stare with something like a bunny or some sort. She had her head cocked to the side with a concerned look on her face.

"Uhm… Well, I wanted to… thank you for giving me tutoring lessons," Riku started. Olette nodded. He then scratched his head, thinking of how to confess. "And…"

Olette tilted her head once more, with a confused look. She also had a hint of red on her cheeks.

"I…"

Her face turned even redder.

Riku looked around before he said the last two words. He saw a flash of bright and dirty blonde, and ebony hair. He then rolled his eyes and leaned towards Olette, making her face completely red. But of course, being the smooth person he is, he brushed her lips and whispered into her ear. Olette shrieked. With happiness of course. And Riku was knocked down by a big "Olette Bear Hug" and let out a grunt.

He felt Olette's hair tickling his face and a chuckle let out from her cute little mouth. She looked up at him from her position – her head was on his chest – and she mouthed the four words in return. Riku raised a brow. She sighed and whispered it again.

"I'm sorry, I'm not quite catching you," Riku said. But Olette clearly knew that he heard her.

"Are you trying to make them hear?" Olette asked him coyly. They both heard coughs.

"If that's what you want, then yes."

Olette laughed and told him he was silly. She got up and brushed the dirt off herself. She held out a hand to assist Riku. Once they were both up, they both turned around to face their audience and screamed together.

"I LOVE HER!" or "I LOVE HIM!"

"Gah! I knew it! I knew she was tutoring him!" Hayner shouted as he jumped off the roof, followed by Roxas not so heavy jump and Pence's fall on Hayner. Roxas kicked Hayner and Pence and slapped Riku and Olette with his lollipop. Then he ran off running inside the house, having the four people ran in pursuit after him. Roxas once again ran into the bathroom and climbed out of the window and onto to the roof and sat there, waiting for everyone to catch up.

"Lucky jackass."

----------------

'Lamat for having read this people. Anyways, I just thought this was such a good story. Even better than my other oneshots! THERE'S A HINT OF ROXETTE.

Nooo, this isn't a contest entry. I have my personal reasons, but mainly, I'm trying to get better. Of course it would be smart to enter because the only way to get better is to keep on doing contests and crap.

First Rikette. I happen to like this pairing. I'll eventually write more Namikus. And I'll eventually write a Roxette and Kaiora. EVENTUALLY PEOPLE!


End file.
